The Quiet Corn
The Quiet Corn is a Bed and Breakfast in Pawnee, Indiana, located at 17 Percy Street. It is a sprawling 3400 sq. ft. historic home, resting on 1.5 rolling acres. It includes original 1890s-era pine flooring, single-pane glass, and DC-only electrical systems. Local artwork is displayed throughout the property, featuring the works of watercolorist Jerry Gergich and celebrated embroiderer Yvonne Clack. Other features include the "International Cat Museum at The Quiet Corn", expertly curated by feline aficionada Elsa Clack, and showcasing histories, fantasies, and taxidermies of the property's departed cats. There are also nightly musical performances by Harps and Chord, the stage name of solo harpsichordist Elsa Clack. In "Camping" the employees of the Department of Parks and Recreation visit The Quiet Corn when their camping trip was cut short by Tom Haverford using all of the electricity in their car, rendering them unable to drive home. The inn was extremely old fashioned, as was its proprietor, Ms. Clack. There were dozens, possibly hundreds of cats scattered throughout, as well as large amounts of feline-centered memorabilia. The entire staff of the Department did not enjoy their night there, with the notable exception of Jerry Gergich, whose old-fashioned and simple demeanor blended well with that of the Corn. The owner, Elsa Clack, died in 2011, twenty minutes after giving a private rendition of Ludwig van Beethoven's "Ode to Joy" on the harpsichord to Ben Wyatt and Jerry Gergich in The Quiet Corn. Room Amenities * High-quality antique bedframes with adequate mattresses, topped with pillows made from property-sourced feathers and animal hair. * Antique linens and quilts by celebrated embroiderer Delores Clack. * State-of-the-art 15" Magnavox color television. * Views of Pawneean woods, our namesake corn field (currently fallow), or State Road 67. * Private or shared bathroom with marble pedestal sink, claw foot tub, and charming antique radiator. Meal Service * Breakfast is served from 5:30 am to 6:15 am. * Breakfast consists of hard boiled eggs, homemade tomato slices with dry seed and leek jam, and your choice of German muffin. * The first Germanic, locally sourced gastropub in the Pawnee area. * All foods are made on-property, from ingredients available within walking distance. Strict adherence to this policy affords us (and you!) access to some of the best radishes, cowpeas, and corn meal in Indiana. * During meal service, patrons must use the beaded napkins presented to them at check-in. The napkins were sewn by celebrated embroiderer Delores Clack. * Self-service milk is available from Gloria, our unofficial resident Holstein, who can usually be found within 100 yards of the property. On occasion, the Holstein's owner, Bill Gabble, comes and gets her and brings her back to his farm. * We are committed to serving our guests homemade German muffins throughout the year! If you visit in the winter, your muffins were baked in the summer, and vice-versa. Though German muffins are known for their long shelf life, those with dental work or weak jaws may wish to soften their muffins with a smear of our famous leek-seed compote. Category:Locations Category:Filming Location Category:Season 3 Locations